P and F songs ALL WEEK!
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Chad's acting really weird, I sometimes hear him humming and mumble some lyrics like "A backyard beach, a backyard beach" Where and what did they do to the Chad Dylan Cooper that I know and Hate!" CHANNY!
1. Mondays are Awesome?

P and F songs ALL WEEK.

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot of this random story :)

* * *

Chad's POV

My little brother keeps watching this animated show on Disney, it's called Phineas and Ferb, really? He loves that but he doesn't love Mackenzie Falls? Anyway, this show keeps playing catchy songs, and I kinda like it, and sometimes I catch myself singing some parts of the song. I bought the album of it and put it all on my phone so I can listen to all of the songs when I'm in the studio. I know what you're thinking, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. But for crying out loud I AM CHAD DYLAN COOPER I WILL LISTEN TO WHATEVER SONGS I WANT, even though they are from an animated show.

* * *

Sonny's POV

**MONDAY:**

I love Mondays, I don't know why a lot of people hate this day. I'm in a really great mood today and no one, even that three named jerkthrob can't ruin this day.

We are done filming, so I'm free to do whatever I want, I headed towards the commissary to have some lunch. When I entered, the only person sitting in the big commissary is none other than _Chad Dylan Cooper. _He was sitting all alone in their Mackenzie Falls table, I looked at him closely, he was writing down something on a piece of paper while listening to his ipod.

"**Hey Chad!" **I said cheerfully but he just nodded and went back to scribbling.

"**Chad? Is something wrong?" **I curiously asked, he just smiled at me and he keeps humming some unfamiliar tune

"**There's something wrong! Are you fired at Mack Falls?" **My eyes widened on the thought that came, he just looked at me like I was crazy or something, and he shook his head and went back to humming

"**I'll go grab something to eat, can I seat with you?" **he just I grab some food, I can here Chad mumbling some song lyrics but I can barely hear it.

"_**A backyard beach, a backyard beach, nothing gonna reach, we got the backyard beach" **_That's the only lyrics I caught.

"**Chad? Are you alright?" **I put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature, it was normal, he just nodded and went back to his business.

"**FINE, then don't tell me." **I yelled, annoyed, what is wrong with him? He unplugged the left side earphone and said

"**Very well, Sonny," **I gasped, he was supposed to say "Fine" not "very well"** "nice chatting with you, rehearsals' about to start, they can't have Mack Falls without Mackenzie, can they?" **He put back his earphones and winked at me

AM I BEING Punk'd?

* * *

**TUESDAY:**

I tell ya, something's wrong with Chad. And I'm about to find out. I went to the commissary to meet my cast, unfortunately the Mack Falls snobs are also there. I looked at Chad who is again listening to his stupid ipod.

I saw Portlyn walking towards the lunch lady, this is my chance to ask what's wrong with Chad. Not that I care, just curious.

"**Hey Portlyn!" **I grinned.

"**What do you want Sonny?" **I gasped, she didn't call me random.

"**Why did you not me Random?" **

"**Because Chad said that we have to call you, and only you, with your name." **I was shocked, Chad said that?

"**Speaking of Chad, what is wrong with him? He seems kinda distracted by his iPod?" **

"**Oh, that.. Yeah, I don't really know, yesterday, he was carrying this box," **Portlyn stated

"**What's in the box?" **I asked curiously

"**I opened the box and I saw his 3 phones and 2 ipod. I asked him why did he bring all of his gadgets at the studio, but he only answered "in case one of my phone's battery will be drained, I have some extra phone to use." then he started listening to his ipod." **Portlyn said to me and then went back to their table

Lunch is almost over and the So Random cast and Mack Falls cast went back to their set except me, why? Because of Chad Dylan freaking Cooper, that's why.

"**CHAD!" **I said flatly

"**Sonny" **He said cheerfully while AGAIN, with his earphones on.

"**What? No, Random, no insults or anything?" **I asked, wow I may be looked like an idiot cause Chad gave me a funny look

"**Not at all Sonny, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make some magic at the Falls." **He nicely said, no sarcasm at all.

I heard him hummed some tunes and mumbled some lyrics.

"_**Those boys are evil; let me spell out for you, mama, E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S."**_

This is totally freaking me out. Where and what did they do to the Chad Dylan Cooper that I know and Hate? Not that I missed him, pfffft! That's ridiculous!

* * *

REVIEW if you want me to continue :)


	2. World Gone Mad?

**World Gone Mad?**

Declaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this random story :)

* * *

**WEDNESDAY:**

Chad's POV:

Sonny's acting really weird in the past few days. She keeps asking me if I'm okay, but really, the question is: "IS SHE OKAY?". Anyway, let's stop this whole Sonny thing, because it's all about me, Chad Dylan Cooper. I recently downloaded some new songs from you-know-what-show that my crazy little brother is obsessed with, to my ipods and phones. That's right. I'm not obsessed with the songs, I just like it! And Chad Dylan Cooper can like whatever he wants, even if it's a stupid ball of suns-. NO! I did not just think of that. I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Chad's acting really weird in the past few days. I keep on asking him if he's okay but he'll just nod and smile. What is wrong with him! It's really freaking me out, why? Because it's not a Chad Dylan Cooper thing to do!

Today, it got worst. When I ran into him, as usual, he was listening to his stupid freaking ipod of his, he just said "sorry" and continued walking as if he didn't care of his surroundings at all.

_Flashback Earlier this day.._

_We finished early from filming, so I made my way to my dressing room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Chad, he's out of focus cause he's mumbling some random lyrics again. My eyes became wider and wider when I heard the rest of the lyrics.. barely_

"_**Building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Eiffel Tower, discovering something that doesn't exist (Hey! ) or giving a monkey a shower, surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain"**_

''_CHAD!" I yelled_

"_What?" He asked confusedly_

"_Don't you "what" me mister! What have you been up to?" I asked furiously, why am I mad at him if he's ignoring me? I should feel happy but then again, some things are not right here_

"_Nothing, Sonny. Later" He said and genuinely smiled at me_

End of Flashback

Creepy right? Why is Chad acting like this? Has the world gone mad?  
I went to our prop house and saw the rest of my cast.

"**Go say goodbye to your families guys it may just be the end of the world. Some things not right here." ****(A/N: I love this line! Thanks Matt!) **I said while fidgeting

"**Yeah, some things not right here, oh right! It's you Sonny!" **Tawni said while filing her nails, I just rolled my eyes on her stupid reply

"**What's got you so fidgety, Sonny?" **Nico asked with a concerned tone of voice

"**What? I am not fidgety, and clearly, there's NOTHING wrong with CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" **I screamed, now I'm hyperventilating, what is wrong with me?  
**"Oh, I see, you miss Chad."**Tawni looked at me quizzically

"**No, I do not!" **That came out really wrong, stupid denial voice

"**Uh.. yes you do." **Grady insisted

"**No, I do not! That's completely bogus" **Seriously, did my cast eat some lunch today?

"**Stop the lies Sonny, spit it out!" **Nico yelled

"**I do not miss him alright? Something is just wrong with him. He keeps on humming some unfamiliar tunes and he keeps mumbling some unfamiliar lyrics that I can barely hear! Then he keeps on ignoring me or just smile and nod at me!" **After explaining, I looked at them and they're looking at me like I have five heads.

"**Guys.. in other words, Sonny misses Chad" **Tawni explained to the boys and they all nodded in understanding

" **I DO NOT MISS CHAD!" **I yelped

"**Alright Sonny, Calm down. Whatever keeps you sane." **Tawni giggled

"**Whatever, I'm out of here!" **I said and grabbed my stuffs

"**Okay, Fine" **Someone said,

"**FINE!" **as I turned around, I saw them smirking at me

"**You so miss him" **Grady said. Really? My cast mates are crazy!

Seriously, did I do something wrong with Chad, that he has the power to ignore me? Wait, I think he's still mad at me because I stole their logan berries last week? Naah.. that's not it.

ONE THING FOR SURE. I'm gonna find out what's up with Chad and his stupid songs and humming. If he's not gonna talk to me properly or if he'll ignore me again, I swear I'm gonna rip his pretty hair from his pretty little head. Wait! I did not just think of that!

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W please ;)


	3. Weird or Weirder

**Thanks for the review! **

**I do not own anything except the plot of this random story :)

* * *

****THURSDAY:**

Chad's POV

Alright, I confessed, Chad Dylan Cooper is addicted to the songs from you-know-what-show. Weird right? You know what's weirder? Sonny. Yeah, she keeps on asking if I'm ill or other things like that. I know that I ignored her for the past days of this week, but I was just distracted by these catchy songs, and that's the reason why I don't have the time to fight with her. Come on! They're really catchy! Did little miss Sonny Munroe, missed me? Nah, that's not it but I hope it is.

I better stay in my dressing room for the whole day, it's really dangerous if I see Sonny today.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I walked inside the commissary but didn't saw any blue-eyed, blonde-haired, always listening to some weird songs, jerkthrob in sight. Not that I want to see Chad, pfffft! HA!

I saw Portlyn and the other Mack Falls people, I might ask them where Chad is. Yeah, I don't miss him, if that's what you're thinking!

"**Hey Portlyn, where's Chad?" **I asked with fake enthusiasm

"**He locked himself in his dressing room, we don't know why." **She said and shrugged

"**Thanks" **I ran as fast as I can and went to the Mackenzie Falls set

I saw the door with the golden star with a CDC letters on it. I rolled my eyes, typical Chad. I was about to knock when I heard music and someone singing from the other side of the room, Chad's room.

"_**Yes, my goody-two shoes brother, The favorite of my mother, He's the one I want to smother, Thank you sir, I'll have another! He's the one I want to smother, In a ton of pigeon goo!"**_

Oh my GOSH! Chad's completely lost it! I ran again, as fast as I can to go back to my dressing room, and to think about what's happening.

* * *

**Short right? Don't worry the next and last chapter is loooooooooooooooong. REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Gitchee Gitchee Goo means?

**This is the last Chapter! Enjoy!**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS RANDOM STORY :)

**

* * *

**

**FRIDAY:**

Sonny's POV:

I had it with Chad! I will go to his dressing room right now to give him a piece of my mind!

"**Chad!" **I furiously asked Portlyn and she looked scared.

"**D..dressing room" **She stuttered, am I that scary?

"**CHAD! open this door right now!" **I yelled as my fists were banging the door. Finally Chad opened it

"**Why hello there Sonny, someone's a little grumpy." **He sarcastically said

"**What the heck is wrong with you?"** I angrily asked, he just gave me confused look

"**No Sonny, the question is, what the heck is wrong with **_**you?**__" _He asked in a calm collected voice, really? He can do that while here I am, about to burst my lungs because of yelling

"**Oh, Chad, nothing's wrong with you? Hahaha! Let me enumerate why there's NOTHING wrong with you," **I sarcastically said

"**Dazzle me Sonny" **

"**First, you keep humming some unfamiliar tunes, second you keep mumbling some random weird lyrics, third, you keep ignoring me, fourth, you're nice, and last but not the least you're not fighting back!" **I explained to him, he just smirked, what is wrong with this boy.

"**Oh.. So in other words, you missed me?" **He bit his lips to avoid laughing

"**All you can say is that? My lungs almost exploded from yelling and all you can say is that?" **I questioned him furiously

"**Yes, little miss Sonshine Munroe, missed me?" **He said happily

"**I DIDN'T MISS YOU! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"**

"**What question Sonny? Gosh, you need to cool down Munroe"**

"**Cool down? Huh! I'm gonna cool down alright, if you're gonna answer my question properly, now what is wrong with you?"** Did I sound so desperate on that one? I hope I did not

"**Three words Sonny, Gitchee Gitchee Goo" **Chad smiled in contentment

"**WHAT? Three words? Gitchee Gitchee Goo? Are those even words? I'm pretty sure they're not in the English Dictionary Chad" **I stated, I'm so confused, this is getting weirder, Gitchee Gitchee Goo? Is that even in the English dictionary?

"**Don't need a dictionary…. Sonny," **Chad sang but stopped when he said my name.

"**But.. what's the meaning of Gitchee Gitchee Goo?" **I asked, confused by the crazy situation

"**That's what you get for being too busy and don't have time to watch TV! Peace out sucka!" **Chad cockily said and slammed the door shut, in front of me.

"**But Chaaaaad!" **

"**FIND OUT MUNROE!" **He replied from the opposite side

"**FINE!" **I started

"**No, Sonny" **He simply said, I gasped by his reply. Now I have to know the meaning of that phrase before the world's going to end!

* * *

**CHAD's POV**

Funny funny little Sonny, by her bubbly, know-it-all,annoying attitude, I thought she knew the songs from that hit animated TV show. But I was wrong. Oooh, one of the things why I love Son— I DID NOT JUST SAID THAT! Oh, who am I kidding, I said "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" to her, but she doesn't know the meaning of it, yet… but it's a big deal. That's right suckas, Chad Dylan Cooper loves Sonny Munroe! There I said, or thought about it. Why am I talking to myself?

Anyway, as we all know, Sonny wants to know everything about everything, I have the solution to that problem. So I texted Blondie, or Tammie? That's right! Tawni!

**Tawni,**

**Do you randoms know the meaning of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo"?**

**-Greatest Actor of our Generation CDC**

_**Pooper,**_

_**Of course, who wouldn't?**_

_**-Prettiest Girl alive Tawni Hart**_

**Blondie,**

**Well, there's one naïve person, it's Miss Sonny Munroe**

**-Great Chad Dylan Cooper**

_**Goldfarb,**_

_**What? That's ridiculous, Sonny said she knows everything.**_

_**-Everybody loves Tawni**_

**HART,**

**What did I said? NEVER call me that! Well, she's wrong and you should tell the other fun hut buddies to not tell her the meaning of it. **

**-Chad Dylan Cooper**

_**Dylan,**_

_**Fine, but what's in it for me?**_

_**-Tawni Town is one heck of a town**_

**Tawni,**

**I'll give you steaks for lunch for 3 days! She'll be there in 3…2…1..**

**-Awesome CDC**

* * *

**TAWNI's POV**

I read Chad's reply to me

**Tawni,**

**I'll give you steaks for lunch for 3 days! She'll be there in 3…2…1..**

**-Awesome CDC**

Just then Sonny burst through the doors

"**Hey guys, do you know the meaning of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo?" **She asked worriedly

"**Nope.. don't have any idea" **I seriously said, I'm a great actress you know, and pretty too!

"**Seriously Sonny? You don't know the meaning of it?" **Nico scoffed

"**Yeah, Sonny, I thought you know everything?" **Grady added and they laughed

"**Guys.. please? Chad said it to me and I don't really know what it means" **She confessed, Nico went closer to her

**"Well...well.. well.. Miss Sonshine "Know-it-all" really don't _know it all"_** After mocking her, I received a death glare..wow

"**You know, Sonny, there's only one person who can give you the answer of that." **Nico stated

"**WHO?" **Sonny asked, a sudden excitement burst from her

"**CHAD DYLAN POOPER!" **They all laughed.. I also joined them, of course. Seeing Sonny, miserable sometimes keeps me going in this crazy life

"**You know what? I'm gonna do that! I'm gonna asked Chad Dylan freaking Pooper what Gitchee Gitchee goo means! I'm not taking "I don't know" for an answer!" **She said and hurriedly went to Mack Falls stage, I think.

"**Good luck with that!" **I yelled

"**And she said, we're weird and crazy" **Grady scoffed

* * *

**CHAD's POV  
**

I'm still listening to the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo from my phone.. I love this song as much as I love Sonny, naah.. I love Sonny more than this song.

"**CHAD!" **Speaking of Sonny,

"**What?" **I asked, faked annoyed plastered in m'face.

"**Seriously Chad, I'm tired of this wild goose chase, everyone knows the meaning of that Gitchee Gitchee Goo of yours but they won't tell me!" **She dejectedly said and sighed

"**Do you really wanna know?" **I said, looking at her big brown gorgeous eyes

"**Yes!" **She half yelled

"**Really Sonny ? Really?" **

"**YES, CHAD REALLY!" **Jeez, someone's a bit moody today

"**Fine, I think this will help you" **Just then, I gave her a sweet peck in the lips. She just stared at me in shocked

"**Well? I hope you know by now what "Gitchee Gitchee Goo Means"?" **I smirked, Sonny was still in shock

"**Okay, Bye Sonny." **I was about to close the door of my dressing room when I dropped my phone and the earphones was plugged out. A familiar some was heard from it

_**Gitchee Gitchee Goo means I love you! **_ Thank you phone! No phone that was SARCASM! When Sonny heard it, she grinned like a love struck idiot, my stupid cute idiot.

"**Well Chad, I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" **She said and pressed her lips against mine

Might go watch some other Disney shows then.

* * *

**AND THAT's IT! REVIEW! Now the Chapter's done, the story goes on.. baby ! Can't believe that.. where the heck did that come from? Anyway, I'll try to write another story, and maybe I can upload it next week, if I'm not busy. JUST GIVE ME AN IDEA, and I might just use it. :) LOVE YA! REVIEW!**


End file.
